Cinderella – Xiaolin Showdown Style
by Luiz4200
Summary: Kimiko is the main protagonist of this new Cinderella version. Will Kimirella meet her beloved Prince?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any character from the series. I don't own Cinderella either. In fact, I don't believe anyone owns Cinderella anymore.**

**Cinderella – Xiaolin Showdown Style**

Once upon a time, there was a wealthy widower named Toshiro Tohomiko. He lived with his daughter, Kimiko, at their lavish home. One day, while walking at the streets, they meet Kimiko's best friend, Keiko. Kimiko and Keiko get along quite well despite not feeling the same about Keiko's sisters, Ashley and Dreyfus. Kimiko always felt something fake from them.

"Keiko, how are you going?" Kimiko asks.

"I'm doing fine." Keiko answers. "You, on the other hand." She adds with a look that makes Kimiko understand what she means.

"Oh, no." Kimiko moans. "Not _him_."

"Yes." Keiko replies. Then a brunette boy with green eyes shows up.

"Hi, Kimi." The boy says with a flirting tone. "Nice to see you again."

"Rai, shouldn't you be running some errands for the Royal Family?" Kimiko asks.

"We first met him while he was helping one of the palace servants, probably his father, buying stuff for the palace." Keiko explains, noticing her sisters' confused looks.

"I agree with Kimiko." A redhead boy adds as he appears. "Why don't you go scrubbing toilets back in the palace while Kimiko and I get to know each other better. Perhaps even kissing."

"Spicer, if you really wants a kiss, just close your eyes." Kimiko asks with a sweet-looking face and he complies, just to feel Kimiko's punch at his face. "What a kiss!" Jack exclaims. Rai and the girls laugh.

"See?" Wuya, the mother of Keiko, Ashley and Dreyfus, asks her daughters. "That's why she can't get a nice man for her. Raised only by a man, she's just like one of them."

That comment made Kimiko's father think. Wuya keeps telling him he should remarry, even if only so Kimiko would have a mother figure to teach her how to behave like a lady. And while several noble boys show interest for her daughters, only Jack Spicer and Rai seem to be interested on Kimiko. Believing Wuya to be that mother figure, he proposes to her and she accepts. One month later, he leaves on a business trip.

For a while, the five girls live happily except when worried if Toshiro will survive or not. Eventually, they got news that the ship where he was suffered a wreck and he and the other passengers were pronounced dead. With this, since Toshiro didn't leave a will, Wuya inherited all his wealth. Then she starts to reveal her true colors.

"Kimiko, your father is gone and things are gonna change now." Wuya announces.

"W-what do you mean?" Kimiko asks, scared at the change of attitude.

"Now I've inherited all of his wealth, my daughters and I no longer have to pretend you're like family to us." Wuya says.

"What?" Kimiko asks, outraged.

"That means, if you still desire to live here, you'll have to do it as our servant." Wuya declares.

"But this is my home." Kimiko replies. "And I have no other place to go."

"This is your problem." Wuya coldly replies. "He should have thought about that before leaving no will."

**When I started writing it, I was wondering if I should make this an one-shot or have more parts. Now I'll make more parts. Please review.**


	2. Three years later

**Three years later**

Three years later, Kimiko has nothing to wear but old, dirty and tattered rags and must do all household chores and hardly has anything to eat. In the morning, she must prepare breakfast for all her stepfamily. If not for the fact Keiko shares some of her food with Kimiko (without either Wuya's, Ashley's or Dreyfus's knowledge, of course), Kimiko, or Kimirella as Keiko's sisters and mother call her, would have starved to death by now. After that she must wash their clothes, clean all she can of the mansion until it's time to prepare their lunch. Then she must wait while she watches her stepfamily talking and eating in front of her while she starves.

"Keiko, how are things between you and Clay?" Wuya asks.

"They're fine, Mom." Keiko replies. "I feel like he's gonna propose to me this weekend."

"Make sure he does, my dear." Wuya replies. "It's hard to grab a man nowadays. Specially a rich one like him."

"Mom, it's not the money." Keiko says. "I really love him."

"Keiko, you shouldn't care so much about love." Wuya replies.

"Did you never love my Dad?" Keiko asks.

"Love came over time." Wuya explains. "It should be a consequence, not a cause of marriage."

"And what about Kimiko's Dad?" Keiko asks.

"I didn't know him long enough to love him." Wuya replies. "And, even if I did, I don't believe I could have loved a businessman who only thought about his daughter from a previous marriage, even if I'm grateful for how good he was at accumulating wealth."

"Have anything to say, Kimirella?" Ashley asks as she notices Kimiko lifting a finger and about to protest. Kimiko decides to swallow her pride and hide the anger she feels at Wuya for talking about her father like that and at them for making up this combination of her name with 'Cinderella'. "No."

"That's better." Ashley comments.

"As I said, Keiko." Wuya says, ignoring Kimiko. "Love should be a consequence, not a cause of marriage. However, since some men either don't understand that or would rather pretend they're loved from the beginning, you'd better keep saying it to yourself until he says yes to you in the altar."

"Well, Clay is rich but he's not Prince Raimundo." Dreyfus comments. "The Prince will soon look for a wife and, once he sees me, he'll never be interested in any other girl."

"Did you forget me?" Ashley asks. "Once he sees me as the cat-loving girl I am, I'll win his heart."

"Will not."

"I will."

"Will not."

"I will."

"Quiet!" Wuya snaps. Even Kimiko is relieved as she cannot stand Ashley and Dreyfus fighting over a boy they never met just because he's the Prince.

"It doesn't matter which one marries the Prince as long as it's one of you two." Wuya says.

"There's someone else in this family available for Prince Raimundo." Keiko replies.

"What happened to that talk about loving Clay?" Dreyfus asks. "Was it a lie?"

"No." Keiko answers. "And I wasn't talking about me."

"How nice of you, Keiko." Wuya replies. "But albeit my looks may suggest otherwise, I'm old enough to be Prince Raimundo's m... older sister."

"Actually, I was talking about Kimiko." Keiko replies. Her family bursts into laughter.

"Keiko, what would Prince Raimundo want with a lowly maid like her?" Wuya asks.

"Well, it's about time we all treat her like family." Keiko replies. "Like it or not, she's a part if it after all."

"Just a step part." Dreyfus replies. "She's not true family. I know you and Kimirella used to be friends but you should forget it since she's just a maid now."

"Kimirella should settle for that servant boy who works at the palace." Ashley comments. "What's his name again?"

"Rai." Keiko answers.

Wuya then thinks to herself. "That Rai boy usually sneaks food away from the palace to feed you, right, Kimirella?"

"Someone has to since you barely feed me." Kimiko replies. "And what's that with you?"

"The palace servants know everything that happens." Wuya explains. "You can use that Rai boy to learn secrets that may help my daughters getting Prince Raimundo. You do it and once we move to the palace you become the Princess' lady-in-waiting. With this you not only get three decent meals a day but also get to supervise other maids. Refuse, and I'll make your stay here worse than it is. That if I still feel generous enough to let you stay here."

"Forget it." Kimiko replies. "I already do too much for you."

"If you think so, I'll give you time to reconsider while my daughters and I go shopping." Wuya says. "You know what it means, right?"

Kimiko sighs. "I stay here to do dishes and several other chores."

"Exactly." Wuya replies with a malicious smile. "And to make sure you won't steal our food, we'll lock it all."

It's always like that whenever all of Kimiko's stepfamily go out of the mansion. They keep the food locked away so she will remain hungry. Keiko already gave up trying to change Wuya's mind about that.

After Wuya and her daughters are away, Rai shows up. "Hi, bella."

"Rai, you still call me that?" Kimiko asks.

"No, I don't call you 'that', I call you 'bella'." He jokes. "But I can call you 'Kimi' if you prefer."

"As long as you don't call me Kimirella." Kimiko replies.

"All right, Kimi." Raimundo replies. "Here's a special treat for you." He says as he gives her some food.

"Oh, thank you, Rai." She replies and then starts shoving all the food he gave her.

"All that hunger." Rai sadly comments. "Doesn't that stepmother of yours ever feed you?"

"No." She answers. "You and Keiko do your best. But Wuya said she'll make my life better if I use you to gather information on Prince Raimundo."

"In that case I may help you." Rai replies. "There'll be a royal ball this Saturday." He then notices Kimiko's sadness. "I know, you'll hate being locked here while everybody else enjoys a ball during your birthday."

"You remember?" Kimiko asks, touched.

"Of course I do, Kimi." Rai replies. "That's why I've decided to give you a new dress as your birthday present so you can enjoy the ball."

"Thank you, but Wuya would take it away from me." Kimiko sadly replies.

"In that case I show up after they leave and hand you the dress." Rai says.

"And you'll also bring a carriage to take to the ball, right?" Kimiko sarcastically replies.

"You got it right, Kimi." Rai replies. "Oh, and just you can earn points with your stepmother, the ball is just an excuse for Prince Raimundo to pick a wife."

Kimiko then notices some sadness on Rai's face. "What's wrong? You don't think I'll leave you for Prince Raimundo, will you? Don't worry, even if he could be interested in a scullery maid as myself, I'd still love you."

"And what if your father was still around or if you got his money?" Rai asks.

"Rai, I know I didn't like you at first but then I've noticed the sweet guy you are." Kimiko explains. "I wouldn't leave you for someone I never met just because he's Prince Raimundo."

"Actually, you might have met him." Rai replies. "Even if don't know it."

"Huh?"

"Prince Raimundo always wondered if someone outside the Royal family would really like him so he sometimes walks around on simple clothing so nobody would recognize him." Rai explains. "However, he already seems to be interested on some girl he met so, unless she decides not to forgive him for not telling who he is, nobody else will have a chance."

"Well, I don't imagine myself forgiving anyone who lied to me like that but, I can understand what the Prince feels." Kimiko replies. "Having all those girls sucking up to him just because he's rich and going to be King. Don't they have personalities?"

"I know what you feel." Rai replies. "Sorry, Kimi, but I have to get back to the palace now. Please don't tell the part about the Prince disguising himself."

"Okay."

**Just in case anyone is wondering what Kimiko's rags look like, think about the ones she wore in the alternate timeline where Chase Young wasn't the Xiaolin Warrior turned evil by Hannibal Roy Bean. Please Review.**


	3. Balls and Preparations

**Balls and Preparations**

Wuya and her daughters return home but not without noticing Rai leaving it. "Okay, Kimirella, we've seen that servant boy leaving the place. Did he tell you anything useful?"

"Yes." Kimiko answers. "He said there will be a Royal ball this weekend and Prince Raimundo is going to use it as an excuse to pick a wife."

The stepfamily is curious. "What else."

"Rai also said Prince Raimundo is already seeing someone." Kimiko explains.

"Who?" The four of them (Keiko only for simple curiosity) ask.

"That's one secret Rai wouldn't betray." Kimiko replies.

"Then make him betray." Dreyfus commands. "Then we can figure out a way to get rid of this rival."

"Girls, we have a lot to do." Wuya announces. "Kimiko, you'll fix our dresses so we can go."

"Five dresses on the way, Stepmother." Kimiko replies.

"Four." Wuya corrects. "You're not going. You don't even have a dress."

"She can borrow one of mine." Keiko comments.

"Oh, no. She can't." Wuya replies. "And for the rest of you, try to pretend surprise when we're officially told about the ball."

**One day later**

Rai is walking around (actually going to see Kimiko) when he meets her stepsisters. "What do you want?"

"We just wanna talk." Ashley maliciously answers.

"About what?" He asks.

"We know you're aware of Prince Raimundo's secret." Wuya answers. "Is he interested in someone? Tell us and we can reward you when one of my daughters marry him."

"Let me think about it... no!" Rai replies.

"Oh, come on." Wuya uses a seductive tone. "We'll be able to make your status within the palace go up. What do you say?"

"I say I'd like to keep my current status rather than living in a town ruled by you." Rai replies.

"Do as you wish." Wuya angrily retorts. "When one of my daughters becomes Princess, I'll ask Prince Raimundo to exile you. Not only you'll become even poorer but you'll never see Kimiko again."

"I'll take my chances." Rai calmly replies. "Thanks anyway."

"Let's not waste our time with this boy." Wuya tells her daughters. "Let's pick our new dresses."

**The ball's night**

"What?" Kimiko asks, outraged. "After all the work I did for you I yet you won't let me go to the ball?"

"You're just a maid." Wuya scoffs. "What would you do there? Dance with that servant boy at the dungeons?"

"Like we would let him have this pleasure after he refused to help us." Ashley adds and then gives a small laughter.

"Key, Keiko, since you already have got your man, you should stay here to make sure Kimirella won't be up to any of her tricks." Dreyfus suggests.

"No." Wuya replies. "Clay will be at the ball watching over his sister Jessie. Keiko cannot risk one of the other girls trying to win him over after losing their hopes with Prince Raimundo. Not to mention the ball is a perfect occasion for him to propose."

"That and the fact Mom's afraid Keiko will help Kimirella somehow." Ashley whispers to Dreyfus.

Kimiko's stepfamily leaves for the ball. "Doing chores all the time? What do they think I am? Some monk in China?" (I've been meaning to put this some time in the fic)

Kimiko eventually hears someone knocking at the door. When she answers it, she meets a bald boy with nine dots at his forehead. "Royal Messenger Omi, what do I owe your presence?"

"Lady Kimiko, my good friend is sorry he couldn't come in person to give you this marvelous gift and take you to the ball so he asked me to do it for him." Omi announces.

Kimiko wonders what kept Rai from coming in person but hopes to have a chance to hear it from Rai at the ball. "Fine, just give me time to put on my gift."

Omi then takes Kimiko to the palace, where Rai is waiting for her. "Rai, dressed like him you look like a prince."

"And that's who I am. Prince Raimundo." Rai explains.

"What?" Kimiko asks.

"I told you I liked to disguise myself so no one would know who I am." Rai explains.

"You also told me your name was Rai." Kimiko replies.

"No." Rai explains. "I told you you could call me Rai. I never said what my name is."

"Whatever." Kimiko angrily replies.

"Sorry I've lied, Kimi." Rai pleads.

"Fine, but don't let it happen again." Kimiko demands.

"Who do you think you are to talk to Prince Raimundo like that?" Omi angrily asks. "You're just a peasant. And a girl." Omi then notices Kimiko's angry glare at the last comment. "Not that there's anything wrong about being a girl."

At the ball room, Clay and Keiko are happily dancing while her sisters are unhappy that Prince Raimundo isn't there to dance with either of them.

"Cheer up, girls." Wuya comforts them. "At least there are other good boys around for you to catch. Jessie, on the other hand, has even less chances that Kimiko."

"Agreed." Ashley replies. "Jessie doesn't even look like a girl. She looks like Clay on a dress." Ashley and Dreyfus laugh to themselves. Their conversation is interrupted when they see Prince Raimundo and a beautifully dressed girl enter together.

"Who's that girl?" Ashley asks.

"I don't know." Dreyfus answers. "But she seems familiar."

"Now that you mention this, he also does." Ashley replies.

"Duh. He's the Prince." Dreyfus replies.

"I know but there's something odd about him." Ashley explains. "I just can't tell what it is."

"We'll find out when we keep that girl away from him." Dreyfus comments.

"Your Highness, what about we dance in the garden?" Kimiko suggests.

"Great idea, bella." Raimundo replies. "But wou don't have to call me..."

"Shhhhh." Kimiko interrupts him. "My stepsisters are listening."

Understanding, Prince Raimundo quietly leads Kimiko to the Royal Gardens. Ashley and Dreyfus follow them.

"Kimiko, you don't have to worry about your stepfamily anymore." Raimundo whispers to her. "You can marry me and become Princess."

"Is that what you think about me?" Kimiko teasingly asks.

"No but, you already loved me before knowing I'm Prince Raimundo." Raimundo explains. "You can marry me without worrying about what I might think."

"But what about your family?" Kimiko asks, worried. "Will the King and the Queen allow their heir to marry a scullery maid?"

"Kimiko, you're the daughter of wealthy merchant Toshiro Tohomiko." Raimundo replies. "Regardless of what your stepfamily says, that's still worth something."

They keep dancing until almost midnight, when they hear a broken twig. "Who's there?" Kimiko asks with a demanding tone. Ashley and Dreyfus reveal themselves.

"I should have known." Kimiko comments.

"Wait a minute." Ashley comments. "I recognize that attitude. It's Kimirella."

"Yeah." Dreyfus adds. "Let's tell Mom." They run away.

"Oh, no." Kimiko exclaims. "I can't let her expose me as a maid."

"You don't have to fear them anymore." Raimundo replies.

"It's not that easy, Raimundo. Bye." Kimiko says and then runs, leaving a shoe behind in the hurry.

Raimundo then picks up the shoe. "Well, it's not like you're my only clue to find her."

**Please review.**


	4. Going home and finding love

**Going home and finding love**

"Mom! Mom!" Ashley and Dreyfus yell.

"Be quiet, girls." Wuya replies. "I'm watching Clay proposing to Keiko."

"It's okay, Ma'am." Clay replies. "I knew you were watching."

"We have no time for this." Ashley pleads. "Kimirella is the girl dancing with Prince Raimundo."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ashley." Wuya demands. "She's at home. We told her she couldn't go."

"But she came, Mom." Dreyfus replies. "And now she knows we found out she's going back so you won't find out. We must hurry."

"You won't leave me here, will you?" Keiko asks.

"Clay, may we trust you?" Wuya asks.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Come on, girls." Wuya tells Ashley and Dreyfus. "But you'd better be right about Kimirella."

They go home but, by the time they arrive, Kimiko is back in her rags.

"Well, well, well." Wuya says. "Someone has been thinking that just because we would be away some chores could be skipped." She then calls her daughters. "Ashley. Dreyfus. It's clearly obvious she couldn't have gone to the dance so, as punishment for lying to me, you both will supervise Kimiko tonight."

Wuya then goes to her room. "You may have tricked Mom but we'll keep an eye at you."

In the next morning, while Kimiko is busy with her chores, Wuya and her daughters see the Royal Carriage arriving. "Girls, girls. Prince Raimundo is coming."

"Why would he come here, Mom?" Dreyfus asks.

"Clay and Keiko told me that mysterious girl with Prince Raimundo ran away and left behind only a shoe." Wuya explains. "I think he's going everywhere looking for a girl who can wear that shoe."

"In that case, Mom, we should lock Kimiko away." Ashley suggests.

"Ashley, I don't think it's necessary to keep her out of the way." Wuya replies. "In fact, showing our maid would impress the Prince. Kimiko, open the door."

Kimiko opens the door and both she and Prince Raimundo are happy to see each other. "Kimi, were you waiting for me?"

"Your Highness, do you know our maid?" Wuya asks, confused.

"Yes, madam." Prince Raimundo answers. "I know your _stepdaughter_."

"Your Highness, I know she's technically my stepdaughter but she's not real family." Wuya replies. "Just someone I had to put up with in order to marry her father."

"Talking about marriage, I'd like to marry miss Kimiko, if you don't mind." Prince Raimundo explains.

"Really?" Wuya asks, still shocked. "My daughters and I thought you'd like to marry that mysterious girl you danced with at the ball."

"Exactly." He replies. "And that's Kimiko."

"Told ya." Ashley points at her mother.

"There must be a mistake." Wuya replies. "Kimiko didn't go to the ball. You must have danced with one of my daughters." She then notices the shoe Prince Raimundo is carrying. "And that must be the shoe she lost. Thanks for bringing it back." She then turns her attention to Ashley. "Ashley, dear, here's your shoe."

"Mom, it's not hers, it's Kimiko's." Keiko explains.

"Shut up, you traitor." Wuya replies.

"I also believe it's Kimiko's shoe." Prince Raimundo replies.

"No, it's not, and I'll prove it." Wuya replies and then talks to Ashley. "Try on the shoe, dear."

Kimiko was about to protest but Prince Raimundo interrupts her. "Let's humor ourselves for a while." He whispers and she agrees.

Ashley tries to put on the shoe but it won't fit. "My mistake." Wuya comments. "The shoe is Dreyfus'." Dreyfus tries but her foot is also too big for the shoe. "I remember now." Wuya announces. "The shoe is mine."

Prince Raimundo and all girls around are shocked. "Excuse me?" He asks.

"Sorry if I didn't remember, my love, but I was the one who danced with you." Wuya explains and then puts on the shoe. To everyone's surprise, it seemed to fit. However, Wuya proves herself unable to even walk wearing it. She quickly takes it off. Prince Raimundo then gives it to Kimiko, who succesfully puts it on.

"It must be a coincidence." Dreyfus comments.

"Exactly." Wuya adds. "She's probably just another girl who wears a shoe that size."

"There's a way to check, Mom." Keiko replies. "Kimiko, why don't you show the dress you wore at the ball?"

"Good one, Keiko." Wuya replies. "She doesn't have it with her because she's not the one who danced with Prince Raimundo at the ball."

"Actually, the actual reason is that Royal Messenger Omi picked it back when he brought Kimiko back home so you and your daughters wouldn't find it." Prince Raimundo replies as Omi reveals the dress.

"I-i-i-i-i-i don't get it." Wuya comments. "Why would you bother that much for someone you just met at a dance?"

"Actually, I've known Kimiko from before she became your stepdaughter." Prince Raimundo explains.

"But we've never seen you with her in all those years." Ashley replies.

"Actually, you did." He explains then removes his hat and messes his hair. "Rai?" Wuya and her daughters (minus Keiko) ask in surprise.

Wuya then recovers on time for another protest. "With the due respect, Your Highness, do you really think you can marry a lowly maid like her without consequences?"

"She's not a lowly maid." Rai replies. "She's Kimiko Tohomiko, daughter of wealthy Toshiro Tohomiko."

"That used to worth something when the old fool was alive." Wuya replies. "But not now that he's dead and didn't leave a will."

"You think so?" A voice Kimiko and her stepfamily spent the last three years thinking they would no longer hear asks.

"Dad?" Kimiko asks. "But, how?"

"I got stranded in a desert island with the other passengers and the ship's crew until a Royal ship saved us." Her father explains. "Prince Raimundo was told just after the guests left the ball. He told me about his feelings for you and how he put up a commoner facade hoping to meet someone to love him for his qualities rather than his title."

"And about Wuya?" Kimiko asks.

"He said I had to check it for myself. And now I know why." Toshiro comments. "It seems Rai, or Prince Raimundo, wasn't the only one whose character I misjudged."

"No hard feelings, sir." Prince Raimundo replies.

"But I don't get it. How come Wuya got my money if I named Kimiko as my sole heiress?" Toshiro asks.

"Named how?" Kimiko asks, confused. "There was no will so she claimed your fortune to herself as your wife."

"Yes, there was." Her father replies.

"I didn't know about any will." Wuya replies. "You're just making it up out of spite."

"I'm not." Toshiro replies. He then picks up a portrait of his. "Is this the same portrait I left behind three years ago, Kimiko?"

"Yes, Dad." Kimiko replies.

He then reveals the will hidden within it and points out that Wuya and Pandabubba, the later of them being Toshiro's former business partner, signed it as witnesses.

"Pandabubba left the land right after you died." Prince Raimundo replies. "Anyway, since you knowingly lied about the will, GUARDS." Some guards appear and Prince Raimundo points at Wuya. "Arrest this woman for lying to a magistrate."

Wuya is soon taken into custody. Toshiro then points to his stepdaughters. "Ashley. Dreyfus. You're no longer welcome in my home. Keiko, Prince Raimundo told me how you helped my daughter to get by despite your horrible mother not allowing you to. You're still welcome. However, I'm still gonna divorce your mother."

"I understand, sir." Keiko replies.

**Next chapter is the epilogue. Please review.**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Prince Raimundo and Princess Kimiko are enjoying the breakfast brought to them by some servants. Kimiko is still getting used to be at this end of the master/servant relationship. Her only comfort is that none of the servants is being mistreated like it happened to her. "Kimi, what about we go for a ride?"

"Great idea, Raimundo." Kimiko replies.

They pick their horses and ride around the town. Their first stop is Clay's ranch.

"Hi, Clay." Prince Raimundo greets.

"Howdy, Your Highness." Clay replies.

"Hi, Keiko." Kimiko says.

"Hi, Kimiko." Keiko replies. The four of them enter and have a chat.

"I heard your mother was released from prison." Kimiko comments.

"It's true." Keiko replies.

"Is she here?" Kimiko angrily asks.

"Not actually." Keiko replies. "When she was told everyone here does some kind of work, she refused to stay here. She then picked up what remained of her own money after compensating the use of your father's and bought some cottage. After learning what they did to you, nobody wants either Ashley or Dreyfus so they now work at Mom's cottage. Things are so messy they don't need to tell me they have no idea of how to do the job."

"And what were your sisters doing until Wuya was freed?" Kimiko asks.

"They were working with me at the ranch." Keiko explains. "They were so surprised that everyone here, including Clay and myself, actually did some work here."

"They didn't last a long time here." Clay comments. "Not used to work."

"Keiko, did you also get an invitation from my Dad?" Kimiko asks.

"Yes." Keiko answers. "I can't believe he's remarrying again."

"Well, it's not like he has the same worries from before since his only daughter is well married and the same can be said about the only other girl he'd consider as such." Kimiko comments.

"Point taken." Keiko replies. "Do you already know your new stepmother?"

"Well, she doesn't give the hostile aura I used to feel from..."

"It's okay, Kimiko." Keiko replies.

A few days later, they attend Toshiro's new marriage, which was briefly interrupted when Keiko's sisters and they mother crashed into it and were 'nicely' asked to leave.

And all (minus Wuya, Ashley and Dreyfus) lived happily ever after. Not that the expression still means something nowadays.

**THE END**

**Sorry if it was short. Not every epilogue is meant to be long anyway, right?**


End file.
